Life And Love
by Pats2nd
Summary: Conversations and interactions between Bella and Edward over the course of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

Bella was humming to song on her iPod as she grabbed the bottom corners of the bed sheet to make her bed. After sending the sheet soaring into the air she waited for it to slowly parachute down. As the material settled onto the mattress, she began to smooth it with her hands, working her way towards the corners. And she lifted the edge of the mattress and began to tuck the sheet into place.

"You're not doing that right you know."

At the sound of the voice behind her, Bella jumped and turned in surprise. She'd hadn't realized anyone else was there.

"Edward! What are you doing here? You're never supposed to come to my house.

And it's the middle of the day...And you're in my bedroom." Bella's voice rose as she spoke, pissed at having been startled and at being caught in the middle of a mess.

She knew she looked awful. She had thrown on her oldest pair of sweats and a holey t-shirt and bunched her hair up in a messy bun when she got up. Her hair had decided not to behave and several strands were hanging loose. The waist band of her sweats kept sliding down her tiny frame.

She had already done some laundry and she was also trying to squeeze in some cleaning at the same time. Her room was in a state of disarray. Her bed was in the process of being made. A basket of clean laundry was on the floor by the dresser in preparation for putting the garments away. She noticed that a pair of her panties was hanging out of the drawer and she inwardly groaned in embarrassment. Edward's keen eyes would have missed nothing and she could only imagine his thoughts at the sight of the black satin and lace.

He spoke interrupting her thoughts.

"Yes, it's the middle of the day but no one else is home. I checked. I've been trying to call you all morning but you didn't answer.

She rolled her eyes and gave her head a self-deprecating shake while walking over to her purse to retrieve her phone. "I must have left it on vibrate and forgot to put it on the charger last night. Regardless you shouldn't just walk into my house. Most people ring the bell or knock on the door." She folded her arms and looked sternly at him.

"I did ring the bell but it didn't work and, when you didn't answer my knock,

I started to wonder if you were all right. I came in through the back window in to check..." Edward flashed his little boy grin at her.

Bella felt the disapproving gaze leave her face. It was nice of him to be concerned...

"Okay. I forgive you for invading my inner sanctum. Now, what can I do for you?" She resumed making the bed.

"Well, it's actually Carlisle's idea..." Edward's voice trailed off.

Bella paused in the middle of tucking. She looked back over her shoulder, wondering why he had stopped talking. "What's the matter?"

Edward shook his head. "That's not right."

"What's not right?"

"The way you're making the bed. Those corners aren't right."

"The corners?" Bella stood and stared, Bemusement written all over her face and in her voice.

"I tucked the sheets under the edge of the mattress..."

"But, that's not how it's done." Edward stepped forward, pulled the sheets out and began to instruct Bella on proper military corners and bed making techniques. "I was raised in the military and if there's one thing I can do, it's make a proper bed," he explained, while working his way around the mattress.

Bella watched in fascination. Edward Masen was in her bedroom, making her bed.

She shook her head. Even if she could tell someone, they'd never believe it!

"There!" Edward stood back and surveyed the neat, tight sheets.

Bella chuckled. "I bet you never used sheets with purple polka dots in the military."

"No, I don't think we ever did." Edward stepped away from the bed and rubbed his neck, embarrassed at overstepping.

"Edward, it's okay. Thanks for making my bed. It's very nice."

"Yeah...well," He stuffed his hands in his pockets. "As I was saying, it's Carlisle's idea, but he needs me to go to a meeting with some Spanish company and thought it would help to bring you since you speak the language…and it would look better if –"

"You had a date." Bella finished the sentence for him. "What's the matter?

Will you be out past the curfew of your latest little girl friend? "

"Alisha isn't a little girl and she doesn't have a curfew."

"Then why don't you take her?"

"Well, Carlisle says she doesn't project the right image..." Edward trailed off uncomfortably.

Bella smiled to herself. She knew exactly what Mr. Cullen meant. From all reports, Edward's latest girl friend was rather wild and wouldn't fit in at with polite society.

"So, will you do it?" Edward's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Sure—but only because you helped me make the bed."

"Great. I'll meet you there around 8:00. Maybe you could wear that blue dress you had on at the Russian party a couple of months ago."

"Okay." Bella nodded; surprised that he recalled the dress. He hadn't seemed to notice her at all that night.

Edward surveyed the room, apparently only just then noticing the state that it was in. "It looks like you've been busy today."

Edward's eyes drifted across the room and approached the dresser.

Checking to see where he was looking and remembering the panties hanging out in plain sight, Bella side stepped over to the dresser and bent down, to pick up the offending garment and stuffed it into the drawer. "Not really just the usual laundry and cleaning. I won't be too tired."

"That's good," Edward nodded in apparent understanding. "Well, I'll be on my way." He took half a step towards her, stooped and picked up something from the floor. "If you wear the blue dress tonight, you might need these." He smiled and winked at her, while handing over a pair of silk blue panties.

Feeling embarrassed, Bella grabbed the item from him.

Edward smirked and strolled out of the room, looking entirely too pleased with himself.

Bella stood frozen listening to his footsteps going down the stairs.

Moments later she heard the back door open and then click shut. Sighing, she sank down on her bed, the panties crumpled in her hand. How did he do that? One minute he was so nice and the next...She shook her head and sighed. Maybe he was just getting back at her for her comments about Alisha.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

The early morning sunshine streamed in the window, across the floor and onto the bed. The covers were rumpled and the beams of light created an interesting pattern as they touched upon the mountains and skipped over the valleys of the wrinkled surface. Faintly in the background, the hissing of water from a shower could be heard, accompanied by snatches of a tune being enthusiastically sung by a female voice.

Edward impatiently surveyed the room. He rocked back and forth on his heels, put his hands in and out of his pocket then adjusted a family photo on the dresser while he waited for the singer to exit the bathroom. Carlisle wanted all expense accounts on his desk by the end of the day and Edward was hoping Bella could help him get his receipts in order. She was a great at paperwork.

Checking his watch, Edward paced the length of the room. He didn't know when Bella had entered the shower but he'd been waiting 10 minutes and she'd already been in there when he'd climbed through the window. 'Doesn't she know all that hot water will dry out her skin?' he muttered to himself.

Sighing in relief, he finally heard the shower shut off and turned expectantly towards the bathroom door. It opened and a cloud of steam wafted out followed by a woman clad in a short terry cloth towel. Her head was bent as she rubbed a towel through her hair and wandered over to the closet completely unaware of the visitor in the room. Edward opened his mouth to announce his presence but then got a good look at her legs and found himself momentarily speechless. The towel barely reached mid thigh and the expanse of shapely limbs before him had his mind wandering down a somewhat unfamiliar path. He found himself wondering if her skin would feel as smooth and silky as it looked.

Bella tossed the towel from her hair in the general direction of the bed, opened the closet door and pulled out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She loosen the knot of her towel and was about to remove it when Edward suddenly came to his senses and cleared his throat.

"Hi there!"

With a screech Bella whirled around, clutching the towel tightly shut in front of her. She stared at him open mouthed and Edward watched a myriad of emotions wash over her face: shock, anger, embarrassment, indignation. And anger seemed to be winning by a mile.

"Edward Masen, how dare you! What do you think you are doing sneaking into my bedroom while I'm in the shower?" In her anger and surprise she had forgotten to lower her voice. Barely had she finished speaking when another voice could be heard calling from outside.

"Bella?" her neighbor called. "Are you all right?"

Bella peeked out her window and spoke "I'm ok Jacob." while glaring at Edward. He gave her an impish grin and shrugged.

"Bella, are you sure you're all right?" Jacob yelled back.

"Yes, I'm fine," Bella hollered back. Edward winced at the volume of her voice.

"I thought I heard you screaming—are you sure everything is okay?" Jacob's voice seemed like it was right outside the bedroom door he was talking so loudly. "Well something must have been wrong or you wouldn't have screamed."

"Umm...It was the bed Jacob."

"The bed?"

"Yes, the bed. You see I was going to make it and I stubbed my toe on the leg."

"Oh! Well, you know you really shouldn't be walking around in bare feet. That's how accidents happen."

While having he shouting conversation with Jacob Bella began making her bed.

Edward watched as she spread the covers and watched as hint of purple material caught his eye. He frowned. It was certainly hanging at an uneven angle. 'You'd think a grown woman would know enough to straighten the sheet first.' he said to himself, shaking his head in disbelief.

Looking around the room Edward noticed a trashy novel on Bella's night stand. 'Well, well, well,' he thought. Glancing at the cover, he felt his eye brows raise in surprise. An almost naked man was pictured with a scantily clad, voluptuous woman draped over his arm. He had her breast cupped in one hand and was leaning in for an open mouthed kiss. Hmm—he'd never thought of Bella reading that type of a book before...

"Why is he down there and yelling up here, Bella," he asked.

"I don't know he's a neighbor and he always seems to be around."

"Why?" she asked.

By the look on her face he somehow just knew that she probably wasn't in the mood to help him figure out his expense account anyway.

As he turned and told no reason he glanced at the bed. The sheet was still hanging unevenly along the one side. His palms itched to make the bed properly. He took half a step in that direction but then thought better of it. After all, Bella's bed was no concern of his.

As is he would ever be spending time in Bella's bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 _One year later._

"It's wrong. One minute she was there alive and the next..."

Bella's voice cracked and Edward pulled her into a tight embrace.

The feel of his arms seemed to give her allowance to let go of the tight control she'd kept on her emotions. Clutching his waist, she sobbed into his shirt covered chest, her body shaking with the force of her sorrow .

Vaguely she was aware of Edward stroking her back and her hair. Bella felt her knees give out and she would have hit the ground if Edward hadn't had a hold of her. He scooped her up and sat on the edge of the bed, cradling her while she grieved.

Renee Dwyer was dead – killed in her own store right in front of her 21 year old daughter's eyes. How could something like that happen? Who would be that evil? Renee was Bella flighty mother who left her and her father when Bella was only six years old. She and Bella had just begun working on their relationship. Bella had been helping her with her new twin siblings that she was now going to be responsible for. Renee was too young to die.

Bella cried for her mother and the time they lost for her own loss of innocence. She had known this was a dangerous city. She knew people got killed but never had she witnessed such a thing. The image of her mother being shot, still made her ill. The horror was burnt into her mind forever...

She had just arrived at the bookstore, ready to take her mom to lunch and see if she could keep Garrett and Gianna for the weekend. As she stood beside the counter waiting for Renee to finish ringing out a customer Bella watched her mother's second ex-husband come into the shop.

Before she had a chance to give him a wave Bella, watched as he pulled a gun and then...what sounded like two explosions had rocked her senses and Renee was gone.

The aftermath was all a haze to Bella. The sirens. The police recognizing her name due to her father who was killed a few years ago in the line of duty. The questions coming at her from all sides. She recalled sitting on the curb throwing up while Edward supported her. Where had he come from?

Carlisle had wanted Edward to take Bella to the hospital. He said she was in shock but she'd begged to just go home.

She didn't want to be surrounded by people in a cold clinical setting. Her own bed—that was what she needed.

Edward had driven her home, and insisted on accompanying her inside. They'd sat in the kitchen for awhile, or rather Edward had sat. Bella had just stood in the middle of the room, unable to gather her thoughts together sufficiently to make him the cup of hot chocolate she'd promised.

After exploring the cupboards, Edward had made the beverage for. She'd taken a few sips of the hot chocolate but had then just sat staring off into space. Finally, Edward had convinced her that getting some rest might be a good idea.

He had helped her up the stairs, shut the blinds and turned on the bedside lamp. The bed wasn't made so he'd straightened the covers for her and fluffed the pillows. Bella had silently watched him move about the room. It wasn't until he'd approached her and asked if there was anything else he could do, that she'd finally broke down...

Bella realized that at some point during her reflection, she had finally stopped crying. Lying against Edward's chest, she was too spent to do anything.

Her body felt heavy, almost as if it wasn't her own. Slowly, she became aware of Edward's hand gently rubbing her back and she sighed. She should let him go.

He was probably tired and wanted to go home. And she needed to find about her siblings.

As she stirred, Edward's arms fell from around her and she immediately missed the comfort that they provided. With a shuddering breath, she eased off his lap and stood up.

"Thanks for putting up with that." She reached toward the night stand, grabbing a tissue. After wiping her face and blowing her nose, she swallowed hard and then stared resolutely at the wall in front of her while addressing her friend. "I want to thank you for helping me I appreciate it."

"Bella, no need to thank me." Edward interrupted. "She was your mother despite the past. You have every right to be upset. We're all affected when we lose someone."

"Yeah, well, Alice wouldn't be crying all over you..."

"No, she wouldn't but everyone deals with things differently. Me, I get mad. I go to the gym and take out my feelings on a punching bag or a sparring partner."

"I pity the sparring partner," Bella said dryly while wiping her eyes again.

"Well," Edward rubbed his neck and grinned sheepishly. "Let's just say that some days the gym clears out pretty quick when I come in with a cloud over my head."

Bella managed a brief chuckle but then sobered. She looked at the man sitting on her bed. The purple polka dot pattern of the sheets looked out of place with his stubble covered chin and the leather jacket he wore.

He was being so nice to her. Edward was uncomfortable around tears but he'd stayed with her—he really was a good friend.

"Edward, I meant what I said earlier. Thanks for putting up with all my tears."

He stood and cupped her face in his hand. His thumb ran across her cheek as he smiled tenderly at her. "Hey, you're my friend. We support each other, no matter what."

She laid her hand over his and squeezed gently before stepping away and wandering across the room. "I guess I should let you go home and then figure out where Gianna and Garrett are." Her voice trailed off uncertainly as she absent-mindedly shifted items about on the dresser.

"Are you sure? I can stay a while if you want. Being alone might not be the best idea. Besides Carlisle is picking them up form Phil's parents house and they'll spend the night there. You can see them tomorrow"

"Well..," Bella chewed her lip, not wanting to impose but not looking forward to the prospect of being alone with her thoughts. "Maybe you could stay until I fall asleep, if it's not too much trouble?"

"Hey, it's no trouble at all."

"Thanks," Bella smiled in relief. "I'll just get my pajamas on..."

"I'll go down stairs and check that everything is secure."

They smiled nervously at each other and then set off to their assigned tasks.

A little while later, Bella was just crawling into bed when Edward knocked softly on the bedroom door and peaked his head in. "Can I come in?

"Sure, I was just laying down." Bella adjusted herself in the bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders.

Edward sat in the rocking chair beside the bed. He shifted and it creaked under his weight, causing him to quickly stand and stare at it. Bella knew all about the non-existent comfort of that particular piece of furniture. It had been her Grandmother's and, no one could bear to throw it out. Her ad had given Bella the chair when she first moved out., Bella had tucked it away in her bedroom, never expecting anyone to use it.

Bella hesitated and then suggested, "Edward, why don't you lay down on the bed? I know that chair is the most uncomfortable thing ever made.

"Well..." Edward looked at the bed, then at the stiff little chair and then back at the bed again.

"Oh come on, I won't bite. You'll be on top of the covers. Your virtue will be safe with me," she teased.

"All right," He gave her a half-smile. "Anyways, I might break the chair if I sit in it too long." Edward walked to the far side of the bed, and propped a pillow up against the head board. He kicked off his shoes and carefully climbed onto the bed, easing himself back onto the cushions. Bella smiled as he sighed. She knew he was as tired as she was.

They lay beside each other for awhile then Edward broke the silence. "There sure is a lot of purple in this room: the paint on the wall, the vase on the dresser, the dots on the sheets..."

"Yeah, I guess there are. I love purple. It always make me happy and the lighter shades make me calm."

Bella stroked the sheets and traced the polka dot pattern with her fingers.

"These are my favorite sheets. I always think that I sleep better when they're on the bed."

"Favorite sheets?" Edward's bemuseement was evident in his voice.

Bella looked over at him inquiringly. "You mean you don't have favorite sheets?" He shook his head. "Huh—I thought everybody had favorite sheets. "

"Sorry – to me sheets are just sheets."

"Well, maybe you just haven't found the right set yet. I could go shopping with you and help you look."

"Thanks but I have enough sheets and I sleep the same no matter what's on the bed...well, except for maybe right now."

"Why is that?"

"These purple polka dots make me feel kind of funny." He turned his head so he could see her face and gave her a crooked smile.

"Really?" Bella propped her head up on her elbow and looked earnestly at Edward. "I guess I never thought about how a man might feel about them. I bought them after Sam and I split up...do they really bother you?"

"Bella, let me give you some advice. You need to buy some ordinary 'man friendly' sheets, if you're ever planning on sharing this bed with ..." Edward's voice trailed off. As the implication of his words sank in, they both looked uncomfortably away from each other.

Edward cleared his throat. "Umm...Maybe you should close your eyes and try to sleep. I'll just read this magazine." He picked up a copy of People from the night stand and started to thumb through it.

Bella rolled onto her side and stared blankly across the room. Edward was in her bed, on her favorite sheets. He didn't like the sheets and he was only here because she was upset but still, he was here...She gave a slight smile at the thought that one of her fantasies was almost coming true.

She fingered the edge of the pillow case. It was sort of funny, she'd never really thought about having a set of 'man' sheets before. When she'd been dating Sam, they'd used sets that they had gotten together. Later she'd bought solid colors that had been in style. The polka dot pattern had been the first 'feminine set' that she'd ever owned.

Maybe she should go shopping for plain sheets that Edward would approve of,

just in case ...Well, that probably wasn't going to happen but maybe she'd go shopping anyway. It never hurt to have a spare set of new sheets around. You could always give them as a gift...

A gift... She'd been going to go shopping tomorrow to buy birthday presents for the twins fifth birthday party next weekend. Now she was going to have o tell them about their mother. Bella felt tears welling in her eyes again as thoughts of her mother re-emerged. She'd briefly suppressed the events of the evening while talking to Edward. Now they came flooding back to haunt her. With the loss of her father two years ago Bella was officially an orphan.

All her siblings friends had been coming to the party. Mr. Cullen was even letting them use his pool. Even Alice had been willing to help decorate. Bella had been baking for several days now and the freezer was filled with cookies. She supposed she'd use them for the reception after the funeral.

Blinking rapidly, she tried to stifle her tears but despite her efforts, a sob escaped.

"Hey, are you all right?" An arm snaked around her waist and Edward drew her close to him again.

"I'm sorry," she sniffled. "I was just thinking about being an orphan and now I'll be taking in two children."

"Bella, I told you don't have to apologize or explain. Let it out. When you cry for someone, it's a sign that their life had meaning , they were important. If you die, and no one grieves, it means no one cares."

Bella looked up at Edward through her tears, "That's very insightful."

Edward was silent for a moment. "Let's just say that I've lost people in my life, I've been on the receiving end of a lot of advice. Some of it was better than others." He shrugged and looked uneasy about having made this little revelation.

Bella pressed her hand against his chest in understanding. "Thanks for sharing that."

He rubbed his hand over her back and then encouraged her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Lean on me and try to get some rest. I'll be here for you, if you need me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

 _3 years later_

Bella stripped the sheets from the bed, balling them up together and then dropping them to the floor. She went to the linen closet. Her hand hesitated for a moment before passing over the purple polka dot sheets and grabbing the royal blue set instead. Retracing her steps, she returned to the bedroom and began to remake the bed.

The iPod was playing softly in the background and she hummed along with the music, while spreading the sheets over the mattress in preparation for tucking them into place. She reached the bottom corner and pushed the material between the mattress and the box spring, and then side stepped to repeat the procedure on the other side.

"You're doing that all wrong you know."

Bella jumped and whirled around, pressing a hand to her chest in surprise. She wasn't expecting a visit from her fiancé and while she was pleased to see him, the start he had given her also rankled.

"Edward! What are you doing here? It's the middle of the day and you're supposed to be at work." Bella's voice reflected her mixed feelings. She hurried to the door and closed it firmly.

"Don't worry, no one else is home. I know the kids schedule. They are at school for at least another 3 hours." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well , you should at least knock or clear your throat or something so that I know you're here. I hate it when you sneak up on me like that..." Bella's voice trailed off as Edward nibbled at her neck and gently ran his hands up and down her back. All conversation ceased for a few moments while she relished the attentions of her fiancé.

Finally, she pushed herself away. "Okay. I forgive you for startling me." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, stepped out of his arms and resumed making the bed. "Now, why are you really here in the middle of the day?"

"Well, it's actually Carlisle's idea..." Edward's voice trailed off.

Bella paused in the middle of tucking in the sheets. She glanced back at him over her shoulder, wondering why he had stopped talking. "What's the matter?"

Edward shook his head. "That's not right."

"What's not right?"

"Making the bed. The steps are all wrong."

"Edward, I've been making my bed since I was 6. I think I know what I'm doing."

Bella stood with her hands on her hips and gave Edward an exasperated look.

"That's not how it's done." Edward stepped up behind her and slid his hands down her arms. Taking her hands in his, he proceeded to instruct Bella on proper military corners and bed making techniques. "First you spread the sheet out over the bed," he whispered in her ear. Together their hands slid slowly across the surface of the mattress. The warmth of Edward's body penetrated through Bella's yoga pants and t-shirt.

"Then we check to make sure the edge is parallel to the floor." Edward pulled them both upright and stepped back from the bed so that they could check the alignment of the sheet. In the process of stepping back, Edward pulled her tightly against his body. Bella's rear was nestled against Edward's hips. She felt the slight bulge that indicated his awareness of her and she wiggled suggestively.

Edward chuckled and then walked them towards the bed again.

"Next we need to tuck the material under the edge of the mattress and ensure that we form a 45 degree vertical fold." Together they fixed the corners of the sheet, their bodies sensually rubbing against each other as they completed the task.

"Now we move up to the head of the bed." Edward's breath tickled against Bella's ear and she turned her head to look at him.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, as he trailed his lips down her neck.

"Do you really want to make this bed or is there something else you'd rather do?" Bella felt a smile appear on his lips as he worked his way up her throat, across her cheek and towards her mouth.

"Didn't you say that Carlisle had an idea," she said, turning in his arms and trailing her hands across his chest.

"Carlisle?" Edward responded vaguely, his lips teasing hers while his hands worked their way to the hem of her t-shirt.

"He sent you here, didn't he?" She managed to separate her mouth from Edward's long enough to get the words out. Her fingers were nimbly undoing the buttons of his shirt.

"Oh, yeah...Carlisle...he said I could have the afternoon off because I've been working a lot lately." Edward stepped back and pulled Bella's shirt over her head.

"The whole afternoon is ours?" Bella queried from within the muffling confines of her shirt. Her head popped out and the shirt was dropped on the floor.

"Yep," Edward said proudly. "The whole afternoon is ours. Carlisle wants me to rest so I'm alert tomorrow for the big meeting."

"Oh, well if you're supposed to be resting, then you should lie down."

Bella pushed him back onto the bed. "I'll just help you out of these clothes. You can't rest properly when you're fully dressed."

"Oh, the clothes are most definitely in the way," Edward agreed.

Bella helped Edward remove his clothes and then slid up his body, kissing him deeply. "I'll just leave you alone to rest now?"

"You know I hate to sleep alone," Edward teased, rolling them both over. For a few moments his finger tips gently traced patterns across her face, neck and shoulders before trailing lower.

"Oh Edward..." Bella sighed as she slid her hands up his back. She loved his body, so strong and smooth. The feel of his skin under her palms and she couldn't wait to be one with her fiancé.

Edward left off kissing and caressing the woman he loved. "You are so beautiful," he said reverently.

"And so are you," she replied, her finger tracing his profile. "Edward, I'm so glad I found you. I can't imagine what my life would be like without you in it."

"Actually, I found you wandering around my uncle's office." He looked down and smiled at her.

"So you did." She smiled back while running her hands around his waist. "I don't think I've shown you lately how grateful I am."

"It has been a whole day," he agreed while gently stroking her delicate skin.

With complete familiarity, they kissed and caressed. The tension built within them until they could wait no longer. As they became one, Bella gasped in pleasure. She stared deeply into Edward's eyes and reveled in the love she found there. Edward leaned down and kissed her gently, then started them on the journey to fulfillment.

Later, Bella became aware of her surroundings. The clock was ticking in the background and Edward's heavy breathing was coming from beside her. But there was another sound...the front door!

Bella sat up and threw her hand over Edward's mouth, giving him a warning glare.

"Bella!" Jacob called from downstairs.

Bella flew off the bed, grabbed her robe and skidded towards the bedroom door. She stuck her head around the corner and called down. "I'm up here, just making the bed."

"Oh. I was just stopping by to see if you needed anything from the store.?"

"I'm good."

"Ok. I'll see you later and tell you about my dinner date with the hot guy from the garage. Don't work too hard."

"I won't Jacob."

Bella listened to the front door close and sagged against the bedroom door in relief. She glanced across the room and Edward popped his head up from the pillow.

"That was close," he said in obvious relief. Even though he didn't like the fact that Jacob had a key to her house. Gay or not he's still a dude.

"Yeah I thought it was the kids."

Bella made her way across the room and began to pick up their scattered clothes.

Edward stood and joined her in gathering items off the floor. Near the dresser he picked up a pair of silk and lace panties and then snagged the matching bra that was hanging half way out of the dresser drawer.

"These are nice. New?" He held them up for inspection, a grin on his face.

"Yes, they're new." Bella snatched them from his hand. "I was going to wear them the next time we had a weekend to ourselves."

"Well, we have about an hour left to ourselves. How about you put them on and we go out for lunch? I can spend the whole time planning how to take them off of you."

Bella grinned. "Sounds good to me. I'll get cleaned up while you make the bed. I don't think that first lesson a success.

They both looked at the tumbled covers.

"No, that wouldn't pass inspection" Edward conceded. "Maybe we should cancel lunch and practice."

"Practice making the bed?"

"Yup," Edward pulled Bella into his arms. "Practice. It will take practice. Lots and lots of practice."

"Well I always heard that practice makes permanent."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

4 years later married 2 years

Edward released the tight grip he had on Bella's hand and shut the bedroom door.

"That was quite a night." Edward ran his hands through his hair.

"That's one way of putting it." Bella massaged her arm and stared at the bruises that were already starting to appear.

"Yeah, the best laid plans ..." Edward's voice trailed off as he mentally reviewed the near fatal events of the evening.

Edward had taken his wife out for their anniversary. En route to the restaurant, he saw a large SUV coming straight at them. He tried to swerve and avoid the oncoming collision but he'd been panicked. The next few seconds had seemed to happen in slow motion and they were hit anyway. The impact caused Edward to hit his head and the last thing he'd seen was Bella's eyes frantically staring at him.

Bella was knocked sideways into the passenger door, her seat belt had restrained her, but her arm hurt. She failed to immediately notice that while their car still slid even after impact. When he looked over at Edward he had blood trailing down his face from a split above his elbow.

Bella was fine except for a slight nick on her throat from the seatbelt and some bruising on her ribs and arm. Edward had a slight graze on his forehead from hitting the steering wheel. Even though he blacked out it wasn't for long. His head had bled profusely for a few minutes, as head wounds tended to do, but the EMS had cleaned him up, slapped on a bandage and declared him fit.

The Police had taken their statements, filled in their reports and headed home. Edward had tried to start a conversation in the car but Bella had only given one or two word responses. He knew she was reliving the events in her mind and sometimes that was what you needed to do in order to come to grips with what had happened.

"Edward?" Bella's voice broke into his reverie and he was surprised to find her standing in front of him. She reached out and stroked his face and then brushed the hair away from his forehead. "How's your head?"

"Fine—don't worry about." He shrugged his shoulder and winced.

"What?"

"It's nothing. My shoulder's a bit stiff I guess from the seatbelt."

"I'll get you some Tylenol and maybe some icy hot." She hurried towards the bathroom.

"Bella—I'll be fine. Don't fuss."

"I'm your wife. It's my prerogative to fuss. Beside," she smiled and winked at him, "Putting on the icy hot might be fun..." Her voice trailed off suggestively and she disappeared into the bathroom.

Edward felt the tiredness leaving his body as the meaning of Bella's words sank in. He walked over to the bed and pulled back the blankets. The purple polka dot pattern brought a faint smile to his face. He didn't like that particular set of bedding but he'd lost a bet to Bella that morning and ended up making the bed 'her way' with 'her sheets.' She'd teasingly instructed him on the finer point of randomly stuffing the material between the mattresses, even going so far as to have him redo the job when she deemed it to be too neat.

Funny—it seemed like that had happened ages ago... Ages ago when he and his wife were just friends. Now she was his everything and he was instant father figure to her siblings turned children.

"Come on, I've got the icy hot. Get your shirt off." Bella spoke behind him and he jumped. She stared at him. "Edward, are you sure you're all right?

That's twice in less than 10 minutes that I've snuck up on you. Usually, I can't get anywhere near you without you knowing it."

"It's nothing. I just..." he sighed and rubbed his face with his hands and then began again. "Tonight—the accident... you—for some reason it really bothers me. I feel..." He struggled to find the words that would explain how he felt but couldn't and just ended up shaking his head.

Bella smoothed her hand across his chest and then fingered the buttons on his shirt. "I think I know how you feel or at least, I know how I feel and maybe you feel the same way." She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. "Tonight we both could have died, we were lucky. We made it. There are a few bumps and bruises but we beat the odds. Everything was fine when we were friends, but since things changed it's like we have so much more to lose." She paused and Edward gave her a comforting squeeze. "I know I wouldn't survive without you." Bella ended in a whisper and hugged Edward even tighter.

"Yeah, that's sort of it." He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I keep thinking what kind of a life it would be if something happened to you, What if something happened to me if you'd be ok, would the kids be ok. We both travel with our jobs what if there are terrorists, or a plane crash…I've never had so much to lose begore.

What if—"

"Shhh." Bella reached up and pressed her fingers to his lips. "You told me that a to play what if is never beneficial."

"True. But sometimes I don't listen to even myself." Edward leaned back so that he could see her face. "Sometimes I'm just a man—a man who was very scared that he wouldn't be able to hold his beautiful wife in his arms again. A man who is thankful that he didn't lose her tonight." Edward leaned down and slowly kissed her. "A man who wants to show his wife how much he loves her." He took the tube of ointment from her hand and tossed in onto the bedside table.

Cupping Bella's face in his hands he stared at her, studying each of her beloved features. An intense feeling came over him. He couldn't name it but knew what it was pushing him to do, and he whispered his need to his wife.

"Bella, tonight, I need to make love to you in a way that neither of us will ever forget because, while we have tonight, life is too uncertain; we might not have a tomorrow..." With that, he thrust his fingers into her hair and brought his open mouth down on hers, kissing her deeply, exploring every corner of her mouth, reveling in the taste and feel of her lips.

Finally, they drew apart and stared into each other's eyes. "I love you" they whispered before leaning forwards and resuming the kiss while their hands slowly dealt with the clothing that separated them. Buttons were undone. Material was smoothed from shoulders and arms were freed. A bra was unclasped and let to drop on the floor. Heated flesh pressed to heated flesh while palms and fingers explored. Slowly they sank onto the bed, lost in a world that contained only the two of them.

When their passion was finally spent, they lay beside each other. Edward idly traced patterns on his wife's body while he contemplated an idea that he hardly dared voice. His hand came to rest on her belly and he finally spoke.

"Bella, do you think we could have ...? I mean, we haven't really been trying but..." He rose up on his elbow and stared down at his wife.

"We haven't really been preventing either, have we?" She finished for him knowing what he wanted to ask. "We said we'd just see what happens. It's about the right time of the month but you never know...If it's meant to be, it will happen."

"Yeah, if it's meant to be..." Edward lay down beside her again and pulled her close, tucking her head under his chin. His hand rested on her stomach.

Bella put her hand over his and gave a gentle squeeze. Together, they drifted off to sleep, each wondering what the future might hold.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 ** _I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does._**

 **Married 3 years**

Bella stood beside the bed and smoothed the sheet across the cool surface. She stepped back and checked that the edge was level with the floor before walking to the end. Bending over, she tucked the sheet under the mattress ensuring that a 45 degree vertical fold was formed, just the way Edward liked it.

Making the bed exactly the way he preferred was a simple thing but, with her husband now out of town for business without an actual date to return, it was all she could.

Making the bed was one of those silly things they argued over, half in jest, half serious. Edward liked the bed made with military precision while Bella preferred the 'stuff the sheets under the mattress' method. The argument usually ended with the bed becoming very unmade. After making love, they'd each make up their own side according to their own particular specifications.

Bella gave an inward smile. She knew Edward remade her side when he thought she wasn't looking. Sometimes, she changed his side, just to piss him off. He'd fuss the whole time he fixed it with a smile.

Rubbing her hands over her swollen abdomen, she smiled at the thought that a bit of her husband was living and growing inside of her, as if sensing that it was the subject of its mother's thoughts, the baby moved restlessly within her.

"Shh, little one," Bella whispered, cradling her belly with her arms.

"Everything will be all right. Daddy will come home. There's nothing on this Earth that will keep him away from you. He loves you so very much...Your room is painted—he did it for you, all by himself, even the border. And there's an antique rocking horse that he's refinishing. You won't be using it for awhile but Daddy's determined. There's a little wooden bookshelf, too. He's found copies of some books that his mother read to him when he was a little boy and—he doesn't know this, but I let you in on a little secret—I've heard him practicing reading them, so he's ready once you're born. Daddy doesn't remember his parents very much and sometimes he worries that he won't be a good dad to you, but we know different, don't we? He's going to be a great dad.

Edward had left Monday morning to meet with some big client and was to return the next day, but it seems everything was wrong with the campaign and here it is Wednesday and they have no idea when things will be fixed. Edward's trying but he seems to keep meeting brick walls.

Carlisle, his uncle, promised come hell or high water that Edward wouldn't miss the birth of his child.

Alice had called her this morning, wanting to know how she was doing. Edward's dark haired cousin didn't say anything specific but Bella knew something was up. Whether the something was good news or not had yet to be determined. Or was she just being kind? Carlisle hadn't told her anything last time he'd called so maybe it was bad news and they didn't want to worry her. Bella bit her lip and forced her mind away from that possibility.

With a sigh, she attempted to discipline her thoughts and resumed making the bed. She moved to the head and pulled the sheet up, then grabbed a clean pillow case and slid it over her pillow. She laid it down and then walked to the far side of the bed. Her hand hovered over Edward's pillow. It was silly to not change the cover slip but she missed her husband. She picked it up and pressed the soft surface to her face, inhaling deeply. Edward's scent was still there. It was all she had of him right now.

Leaning against the wall, she hugged the pillow tight in her arms and imagined it was her husband that she held. On Monday morning, he had kissed her awake and made slow leisurely love to her. It was beyond exceptional. She felt so cherished, so loved and told him as much. He'd kissed her good bye, caressed her belly and said she should rest, that he'd see her tomorrow, but tomorrow hasn't gotten here yet.

The tears she'd been battling all day welled up and rolled down her cheeks. Her lips trembled and then she gave in to the emotion she'd been battling all day. Sobs wracked her body and she sank down onto the bed, these damned hormones. It's not like he was dead. Just away and damned busy.

She was so caught up in her emotions; she didn't hear the bedroom door open nor notice the footsteps crossing the room. When the mattress dipped under the weight of someone sitting beside her, she gave a start and turned her tear stained face towards the visitor.

"Edward!" She stared open mouthed at her husband, not really believing he was there.

"Oh, Bella, don't cry." He cradled her face in his hands and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I' m so sorry I was gone for so long."

"It's quite all right. You're home now and that's all that matters to me." She took in his beautiful face and wrinkled clothing, before throwing herself at him and knocking him back onto the freshly made bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 5 years**

Silently they entered the bedroom. Edward flipped on the light and closed the door. Bella stood rigid, with her back to him.

"I need to take a shower," she said. Edward made no response and she felt her lips tighten. As usual, he probably wasn't even listening she thought.

Edward nodded, knowing she couldn't see his response but unsure of how to break the strained silence between them.

He watched her snag her pajamas from the dresser and then enter the bathroom. As the door clicked shut, he allowed himself to give a sigh of relief. His shoulders slumped and he made his way to the bed, wearily dropping down onto the soft surface. The argument that was brewing had been postponed for the length of her shower.

Everything should be wonderful. They had a healthy child. Bella was back at work after taking a year off for maternity leave. Garrett and Gianna were doing well in school. They were understanding of their jobs and willingly pitched in with babysitting whenever the need arose. Everything should be great – but it wasn't.

Lately he and Bella had been snapping at each other, picking fights over ridiculous things. Half the time, Edward wasn't even sure what they were arguing about. Whenever he did try to take some time to figure out what the problem was, the phone would ring, the baby would cry, an errand had to be run or, if there were no interruptions and things were finally quiet, he'd fall asleep mid-thought.

Edward rubbed his hands over his face and his eyes fell on the laundry basket full of bedding. Damn! He'd promised to change the bed but he was called into an emergency meeting and he'd had to rush out before having time to do the simple chore. Obviously Bella had made it, since the bedspread was pulled up.

As the sound of the shower ceased, Edward stood and took off his suit coat, dropping it on the bed. He loosened his tie and began to shed his clothes. It had been a long day and the late night meeting had just topped things off. Edward just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

Bella exited the bathroom wearing a white tank top and pajama pants. Her hair was up and damp tendrils framing her face. Edward looked up at her, their eyes briefly met and then she glanced at the clothes he had dropped on the floor.

"Don't leave those there and expect me to pick them up." Bella inwardly gasped. Where had those words come from? She hadn't meant to say that.

Edward felt his lips tighten. "I wasn't planning on it." He bent and threw them in the laundry basket, took off the rest of his clothes and stalked naked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Standing in the shower, the hot water pounded against his tired body. Edward shrugged his shoulders and rotated his head as he sought to loosen his muscles before reaching for the bar of soap. It was still damp and slippery from Bella using it. As he worked up a lather and began to wash, he pondered what was wrong between the two of them lately. They were both tense and snapping at each other. Little things irritated. Bitter words were hurled before either of them thought. Is this how it started, were they going to break apart?

His heart contracted and an actual pain shot through him at the thought of losing Bella. No, he reassured himself. Their problem, whatever it might be, couldn't be that big. Their marriage was not ending. Maybe it's because he's been at work too much lately.

Edward set the soap down and began to rinse himself off and then paused. He had been awfully busy lately. Actually, they had both been busy. Carlisle was away on a month long inspection tour of the other offices, and James his business partner had been sticking his nose into everything. The man had never liked the fact that Edward and Bella were married and was ensuring that they had separate assignments.

They'd been working all sorts of crazy hours lately without a minute to themselves. Late nights, early morning meetings on top of the needs of the family...everything was conspiring to keep them apart. It was putting a strain on their relationship but Edward wasn't sure what to do about it.

Realizing that the water was starting to run cold, Edward turned off the taps and quickly dried himself off. He looked around and realized that he hadn't grabbed clean boxers so just wrapped the towel around his waist instead.

Exiting the bathroom, he stepped over to the dresser, pulled open the drawer and found clean clothes. Slipping them on, Edward glanced into the mirror and saw that Bella was sitting on the edge of the bed, a pillow in her lap. She gently ran her hand over the surface and then traced the pattern on the pillow slip with her fingers.

Edward walked over to the bed and drew down the covers on his side. He stared at the sheets and sighed in exasperation. "Bella did you have to use these sheets? You know I don't like sleeping on purple polka dots..." He paused. His voice was sharper than he had intended it to be.

Bella stood, turned and stared at him from across the bed, her huge doe eyes both angry yet shining with tears. Her chin trembled and she swallowed hard. Edward cursed himself for his comment.

"Bella, I..."

"I happen to like these sheets." Bella interrupted, speaking quietly and slowly. Her voice started off cold, the frost dripping from her words. As she continued the ice gave way to angry heat until he felt scorched by her comments. "Since I'm the one who had to make the bed after you let Matthew eat chocolate pudding in here, you have no right to complain. I gave you a simple job to do, watch the baby while I run to the store. You'd think you'd be able to handle that! I work all day too you know and I don't appreciate having you create even more housework for me to do. Why would you give a small baby chocolate pudding and then set him on the bed? You should know better!"

"I said I'd change the bed when I got back from the meeting." He forced himself to keep his voice calm and even.

"Well you were two hours later than you said you'd be and you didn't even call – I had no idea when you'd return. I figured if I wanted to get any sleep tonight, I'd better just do it myself. If the sheets bother you so much then you can sleep on the couch."

Bella flopped down on her side of the bed, and then lay down with her back to him. She plumped the pillow, yanked the covers up and firmly closed her eyes, effectively blocking him out.

Her best friend lay beside her but seemed miles away. For years they'd been a team, knowing each other's thoughts, anticipating each other's moves. But not lately.

Edward stood indecisively looking at her back. He rubbed his neck in frustration and then stared blankly across the room, wondering what to do. Part of him wanted to storm out of the room but he had several important meetings tomorrow and needed his sleep—that wouldn't happen on the couch. With a shake of his head, he crawled into his side. Reaching over, he turned off the bedside light and lay down on his back, one arm over his head, the other at his side. His fist was clenched tight and he could feel the muscle in his jaw twitching as he fought to keep his temper in check. She was so unreasonable...

Minutes ticked by as they lay in silence. Edward sighed and rubbed his hand over his face. Bella rolled onto her back and Edward looked her way out of the corner of his eye. She was staring the ceiling. He resumed his study of the plastered surface as well.

"Edward?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Hmm?"

"What's happening to us?" Her voice sounded scared.

Edward considered the question and then shook his head sadly. "I don't know."

Silence reigned again broken only by the sound of their breathing.

"I'm scared."

Edward took a deep breath and then admitted quietly, "Me too."

They lay in silence again. Edward swallowed the lump in his throat and then hesitantly said, "I still love you."

There was a pause and he held his breath in fear. After a moment, Bella replied.

"I still love you too."

Edward tentatively slid his hand from his side and let it rest on the mattress between them. He heard Bella move and then felt her fingers slowly entwine with his.

In the darkened room they lay stiffly beside each other, each staring at the ceiling, lost in their own thoughts and fears, the chasm between them bridged only by their tightly clasped hands.

The warmth of his grip invaded hers and Bella drew a shuddering breath. Maybe, just maybe, all was not lost.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 6 years**

It's the middle of the night, but all is not quiet in their bedroom.

Bella leans wearily against the wall, cradling the warm body of her son against her. His face was still a little flushed and his crazy brown hair was damp against his forehead. She'd just finished bathing him and was thankful that the fever had broken. It had been a long night and she was glad that he was finally falling asleep. His lashes were fanned out on his cheeks and his lips were parted, while his thumb hung half in and half out of his mouth. She gently pulled his hand away from his face. He stirred for a moment and she held her breath, and then he made a few sucking motions before relaxing into sleep again.

Bella sighed, grateful that he hadn't woke up; She looked over to where Edward was busily remaking the bed. Little Casey had crawled into bed with them some time during the night and had then promptly been sick all over the covers. They had remade the bed twice more since then and were now down to the faded purple polka dot sheets that Edward usually hated.

Bella had refrained from saying "I told you so" when Casey had thrown up yet again. She had wanted to put him back in his own room and just sleep in the chair beside his bed but Edward had insisted that they keep the boy with them. Edward spoiled the children in some ways yet Bella knew it was because of his own harsh upbringing.

Edward had told her of his memories of being sick as a child at the army base. He had been vomiting one night and had gone to tell his father. The Major had simply put a bucket and washcloth beside Edward's bed and left him alone. No one had checked on him all night. He'd been ill in the bucket, had to wipe his own face and change his own pajamas...Bella blinked back tears at the thought of the scared, sick little boy left to fend for himself. Her husband was determined that their children never felt abandoned or that they were a burden.

A shadow blocked the light from the bedside table, and Bella looked up into the concerned face of her husband. "How is he?" Edward asked, his voice raspy from lack of sleep.

"The fever broke and he's resting." They both looked down at the child in her arms.

"That's good. I'll take him while you change your pj's." Edward eased the sleeping boy from her arms and Bella gratefully moved to the dresser in search of dry clothing. She'd managed to splash water on herself while bathing her son and the sleeping clothes were sticking uncomfortably to her body. It also smelled suspiciously of vomit and she was anxious to remove the offending garment.

As she pulled the damp fabric over her head, she watched Edward tenderly lay their sleeping child down on the mattress. He then propped up the pillows and climbed onto the far side of the bed, leaning against the head board. The sight of her strong rugged husband surrounded by purple polka dot sheets brought a smile to her face and she paused to study him.

His eyes were shadowed from lack of sleep, his face was covered in stubble and his hair was standing up at odd angles, even worse than usual. The light from the bedside table played across his bare chest and highlighted his muscular frame. Her eyes travelled down his body taking in his flat stomach before moving lower still.

The slight bulge in his boxers caught her by surprise and she looked up to see him staring at her. Bella could feel his eyes caressing her and realized that she was naked, the damp nightshirt still clutched in her hand. She could feel her body responding to the desire in his eyes and smiled ruefully at him. Silently they communicated 'not tonight.' The sick child, the lateness of the hour and their own general fatigue made any type of encounter out of the question.

Pulling on a fresh night shirt, Bella padded across the room and climbed into bed beside her husband. Edward pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She lay her head against his chest and observed their firstborn resting peacefully on the far side of the bed.

"I see you put him near the edge this time," she whispered.

"I thought, just in case he got sick again..." Edward's voice trailed off and he met her eye, apologetically. "I guess you were right. Having him sleep with us when he's sick to his stomach wasn't such a good idea."

"No, it wasn't," Bella agreed. "But I know why you did it and I love you for wanting to take such good care of our son." She ran her hand over his waist, giving him a quick hug while planting a kiss on his chest.

Edward unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. "Making the bed this many times in the middle of the night wears a body out."

"Hmm," Bella agreed, yawning in response. "I see you gave up on the military corners."

"Uh-huh. I'm too tired to care what the bed looks like, as long as it's clean..."

"That's always been my theory..."

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you."

"Love you too."

As Bella closed her eyes, her last sight was of her husband gently caressing the curls on his son's head.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 7 years**

Edward pulled the package of new bedding out of the shopping bag and contemplated the pattern. It was almost a perfect match –varying shades of purple polka dots. Bella had always loved the pattern and when the old set had finally been too worn for use, she had reluctantly put them in the garbage. For years, Edward had teased her about the sheets, never understanding her sentimental attachment to a bit of cloth but on the day she'd finally given up on the set, he'd found her crying in the laundry room and forced an explanation out of her.

She'd been reluctant to explain, saying he'd think it was silly, it was just her hormones...Edward had insisted and Bella relented finally. She'd told him that the first time he'd ever entered her bedroom, she'd been putting those sheets on her bed. It had taken Edward a moment to remember the particular incident and had then chuckled as he recalled showing her how to properly tuck the sheets under the mattress.

She'd further reminded him that Casey had been conceived when those sheets were on the bed as had the child that she was presently carrying.

Inwardly, Edward had been amazed that she recalled such minute details, but had solemnly agreed with her that the sheets were very significant. He'd suggested saving a square from the edge, where the material was less worn and she agreed. He later had it framed for her. The unusual decoration now adorned their bedroom wall and, despite his initial puzzlement over her sentimentality, he now found himself smiling at the scrap of cloth.

Returning his attention to the package in his hand, Edward removed the plastic wrapping and began to make the bed with the new slightly less dark purple polka dot sheets. He smoothed the mattress cover into place and then put on the flat sheet. Pillows were pushed into covers and plumped before being laid at the head of the bed. Reaching for the blanket, he paused and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Bella was coming home today and he wanted everything perfect for her. Their daughter had been born four days ago and Edward couldn't wait to bring them home. Bella had spent much of the pregnancy in and out of the hospital. She had so many things working against her, the doctor had said, to which Bella had responded with a glare and increased determination that their baby would not only survive but be carried to full term. With strict bed rest, she'd almost made it – the child being only two weeks premature. It had been a difficult birth but mother and daughter were both fine now.

Edward had missed having Bella at his side. After years of being a loner, he'd finally found his other half and when she was gone, he felt incomplete and restless. Tonight, she'd lie beside him again. He'd inhale the smell of her shampoo and feel her soft skin. The warmth of her body would penetrate through her pajamas and invade him, letting him relax for the first time in weeks.

Ruefully Edward smiled. He felt his body stirring at the thought of having his wife in bed with him again but knew that the release he wanted would have to wait. The doctor had advised against having sex two months ago and it would be another month at least before they got the green light. Edward sighed. Three months was a long time to wait but as long as Bella and the baby were okay, he'd manage. Being together was what really mattered.

Giving himself a mental shake, Edward grabbed the blanket and started to lay it on the bed only to pause and stare suspiciously at the one side. There was a stain of some sort. He searched his mind for the possible source and then recalled last night's adventure. He and Casey had been snuggled together on the bed reading "The Big Brother Book." Casey had been drinking juice and had fallen asleep, the cup clutched in his hand. Edward had dozed off too only to be awakened when the cup tipped over and juice had seeped onto his shirt. Edward thought it had only landed on him. Apparently, he'd been wrong.

Edward bunched up the blanket. He'd have to wash it. As he turned to go to the laundry room, a thought occurred to him and he looked at the freshly made bed. Bella had washed all of the items for the baby, even if they were brand new. Should he have washed the new sheets before putting them on the bed? It seemed sort of silly, since they were new and had come in a sealed package. Edward hesitated, then set down the blanket and began to strip the freshly made bed. The baby might be in bed with them during late night feedings. Better to be safe than sorry.

"That's wrong, Daddy," a little voice chirped from the doorway. Edward turned around to find his son observing him with a puzzled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"You said you was making the bed for Mommy but that's not making."

"You're right. It's not 'making'. I'm unmaking the bed so I can wash these new sheets I bought for Mom." Edward resumed gathering the sheets together. "I want the bed all clean and nice smelling when Mommy comes home. Do you want to help? You can carry the pillow cases for me."

Casey eagerly agreed to help and waited patiently with his bundle while Edward gathered up the blanket and the rest of the sheets. "I miss Mommy. I'm glad she's coming home."

"Yeah, I missed her too, buddy. It will be good to have her back where she belongs. And," Edward reminded his son, "Your sister is coming home too. You get to be a big brother now."

"Uh huh. But I still want a pony." Casey looked up at his father slyly and then grinned. They'd been having this conversation for several months and, if nothing else, his son was persistent.

Smiling, Edward remembered the night that he and Bella had told Casey about the baby. Casey had stared at them for a moment and then politely said, "No thank you. I want a pony please." It had taken quite a bit of convincing to make him see that a pony wasn't an option and that there would be benefits to having a baby brother or sister. Still, Casey hadn't given up on his original idea. Edward hoped that the boy would be happy with the toy horse and cowboy hat that was hidden in the closet. He and Bella planned to give it to him this afternoon as a present 'from his sister.'

Edward gave the room a final glance, snagged a damp towel from the back of the chair and then ushered his son out of the room and down the hall. They'd do the laundry together and then make up the bed one more time. He wondered if he'd be able to teach Casey how to tuck the sheets in and make proper military corners.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 8 years**

Bella flopped over in bed and stared at her husband in exasperation. He was still snoring. Edward seldom snored except when he'd had too much to drink. Thank heavens it didn't happen often, but last night had been one of those rare occasions. They'd had a surprise party to celebrate Dotty's 65th birthday and somehow a 'friendly' competition had begun between the men.

They'd all been more than just a little pickled by time the ladies present had realized what was going on, and had put their collective foot down.

Of course the men had insisted that they were fine. They weren't drunk. They could hold their liquor. Feminine eye-brows had been raised and knowing looks exchanged. It would be a different story tomorrow morning, they all seemed to say.

Bella had drove home and guided Edward upstairs. He'd been rather sweet and silly, declaring his love for her and expounding upon her beauty.

"B you're so beautiful." He'd gazed up at her from the bed where she'd had him sit. "I love your eyes. They're both so big and brown."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I've always been happy that both of my eyes are brown, having one a different color or a different size would be a bit unusual." She'd chuckled as she pulled off his shoes.

"And you're my best wife, ever." Edward told her solemnly.

"Edward, I'm your only wife unless you've been holding out on me all these years." Bella helped him with his shirt and then set to work on his belt.

"I'm sorry you had to drive home." He flopped back on the bed.

"That's okay. I don't mind if you let loose once in awhile, as long as you don't make a habit of it." She bent to unzip his pants.

"B, can I tell you something?"

"Sure." Bella straightened and looked down at him. He had a silly grin on his face and was gesturing for her to come closer. Obligingly she leaned over near his mouth.

"I love you."

"And I love you, too even if you are drunk as a hell." She kissed him on the end of his nose. Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her down on top of him.

"Edward!"

He started kissing her neck.

"Edward, I really don't think you're up to this."

He caressed her back and started to remove her shirt while nibbling at her ear. "Mmm, you always smell so nice..."

"Thank you but I really don't think this is going to work tonight. How about I get you a glass of water and some Tylenol?" She managed to pull away and looked down on him.

"I don't want water and an Tylenol. I want you," he pouted while tightening his arms around her.

"Okay – here's the deal. I'll go get the water and medicine. Then we'll talk about your plans for the night, all right?"

Reluctantly, Edward had agreed and Bella had headed to the medicine cabinet.

By the time she returned, he was asleep.

Shaking her head, Bella placed the aspirin and a large glass of water on the night stand, stripped off the rest of his clothes and put a pillow under his head. She'd pulled a sheet over him and then completed her own nightly routine before crawling into bed beside him.

Now it was two hours later. She was wide awake at three in the morning, listening to him make enough noise to wake the dead.

"Edward? Edward, sweetheart?"

No response.

"Edward! Wake up!" Bella jiggled his shoulder.

He grunted but kept right on snoring.

"Edward Masen, you're snoring – wake up!" There was no change. She felt her earlier amusement about his drinking rapidly fading.

"I haven't had that much to drink." Bella mimicked the words Edward had uttered during the drive home from the party. She rolled her eyes. "Yeah right."

Grabbing her pillow, Bella put it over her head, attempting to muffle the annoying sound. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on going back to sleep.

The sound of snoring worked its way through the layers of fluff and resonated along the springs in the mattress. Under the pillow, Bella sighed, this wasn't working. She'd never get any rest as long as the symphony beside her continued.

Removing the pillow from over her head, she checked the clock. It was now three-fifteen. The party had lasted until midnight and it had been almost one o'clock when she'd finally gotten to bed. That meant she'd only had about two hours of sleep and she had to be up at six to get the kids ready for daycare. Edward had to stop snoring, she only had three and half hours left to try and get some rest!

Bella pursed her lips and considered the problem. If she could roll him over, the snoring would stop. The main problem was his size. Edward was no feather weight. He was tall, well-muscled and not easily moved. Secondly, he was lying very close to the edge of the bed and she didn't want to roll him onto the floor.

Moving him towards her side of the bed seemed to be the best solution. She got to her knees, leaned over him and grabbed his far right shoulder. Pulling with all her might, she tried to roll her spouse over. His shoulder lifted off the mattress but the rest of him didn't follow. After several attempts, she realized that her strategy wasn't working.

Sitting cross legged, she propped her chin in her hand and stared thoughtfully at the snoring man beside her. Pulling wasn't working so maybe pushing would be more successful. Bella got out of bed and walked over to Edward's side. Working her hands under his shoulder, she lifted and pushed him towards the middle of the bed. Once again, his shoulder moved but his body didn't follow along. Not deterred, Bella tried again, crouching lower to the ground this time in order to get better leverage.

One, two, three, push...He rolled over a bit more but then flopped back accompanied by an even louder snore.

Hands on her hips, she surveyed her sleeping spouse. 'All right, every problem has a solution' she told herself. 'You just need to find the right one.'

She tapped her finger to her lip as she pondered the situation. Maybe she was concentrating too much of her energy on just one spot. Edward was rather tall and she did want his whole body to move... Yes, this idea should work. With a firm nod, she started to execute plan number three.

Pulling the covers off, she picked up his right leg and crossed it over his left. Then she moved his right arm so it was laying over his chest, also to the left. She put one hand on his hip and one on his ribcage, bent her knees and then heaved.

She could feel it. He was moving...Almost over...There! She did it. He was half on his side, half on his stomach. Blessed quiet filled the room. Bella smiled in relief. Now she could get some sleep. Padding around the bed, she pulled the covers back and lay down. Nestling into the mattress, she closed her eyes in preparation for sleep but then a niggling sensation had her opening them again.

Damn! She had to go to the bathroom. The thought of getting up again seemed rather daunting. Maybe she could just ignore it. Bella closed her eyes again and tried to banish the thought from her mind but the uncomfortably full feeling could not be put off any longer. Reluctantly she got up and trotted off to use the facilities.

A few minutes later she returned, feeling much better. Halfway across the room though, she stopped dead in her tracks and stared at the bed. Edward had rolled back over. She held her breath and listened. The room was still silent —at least he wasn't snoring anymore.

'That's okay, he can sleep on his back, as long as he doesn't snore,' she reassured herself. Bella got back into bed, wiggled about into a comfortable spot and closed her eyes. She relaxed and let her mind go blank.

The house was quiet, the bed was warm... She was just drifting off when the dreaded sound filled the room again.

Bella's eyes flew open in disbelief. He couldn't be doing it again... but he was. She reached over and turned on the lamp while glancing at the time. It was now three forty-five. Less than three hours of sleeping time remained.

"Edward, wake up!" she barked, while poking him sharply in the ribs.

"Carlisle? 'B 'n me'll do reports 'm'rrow." He mumbled before adjusting himself slightly and giving another loud snore.

Exhaling sharply, Bella threw back the covers and padded around the bed once more. It had worked before so it would work again. She moved his leg and his arm over toward the centre of the bed, worked one hand under his hip and one under his ribcage.

"Hmph...Tickles" Edward twitched in response to Bella's hands trying to burrow under him. He flung his right arm back and she ducked to the side just in time to avoid being hit in the face. Unfortunately, she also lost her balance and ended up sitting down rather forcefully on the floor. From her position on the carpet, she scowled up at the bed and the arm that was hanging over the edge. She'd probably have a bruise on her butt by morning.

Getting up, she stood over her sleeping spouse, while rubbing her sore rear.

Tousled hair fell over his brow. His lashes were feathered across his cheeks and his jaw was shadowed with stubble. 'Good thing you're cute and sexy Masen. It's the only thing saving you right now,' she muttered.

For a third time she moved his leg and arm into position in preparation for rolling him over. She tucked her hands into place, bent her knees and slowly rolled him over onto his side. Then, to ensure he didn't roll back, she grabbed a couple of throw pillows and tucked them behind him so he couldn't roll over again.

Satisfied that the problem was now solved, she returned to her side of the bed, turned off the light and settled down to sleep. Once again, her body began to relax. Everything was peaceful. Sleep was but seconds away when a loud snore reverberated through the room.

"No!" she cried out loud. "You can't be snoring. You're on your side."

Bella sat up, turned on the light and stared in utter despair at her husband.

Yes – there he was, snoring on his side! "How can you do that? Can't you ever follow the rules? You're only supposed to snore on your back!"

Edward snored even louder and longer in response.

Bella looked at the clock. It was now four in the morning. She had to be up in a little over two hours. So far she'd had less than 3 hours of sleep. Her patience was now almost non-existent.

"All right. No more nice guy." Bella got up and stomped out of the room.

A moment later she returned with a set of bedding in her arms. She set the bedding down on the bedside chair. She picked up the glass of water, stared at Edward for a moment and then slowly poured the cold water over his face.

"What the...!" He sat up sputtering and stared around in confusion before resting his eyes on Bella and the empty glass in her hand. "Bella, why did you do that?" he uttered in hurt, reproachful tones.

"Edward Masen, you are snoring!"

"Well, why didn't you just wake me up? You didn't have to dump water on me!"

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up." She picked up the set of fresh bedding and dropped it in his lap. "Here's some dry bedding. I'm going downstairs to make some hot chocolate. When I come back, the bed had better be re-made.

Once you're done, you can sleep anywhere in the house that you want as long as I don't have to listen to you snoring!"

With that Bella stalked out of the room and slammed the door, leaving her bewildered husband to make the bed by himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 9 years**

The door to the bedroom cracked open and a pair of curly heads peaked into the room, giggling quietly. Bella feigned sleep but peered through her lashes, wondering what the children were up to now. Slowly the door opened even farther and two little bodies squeezed into the room.

"Shh, Caitlin." She heard her young son whisper to his little sister. "They're still asleep."

"'Kay Casey," her daughter lisped.

The two tip-toed into the room, approaching the bed as stealthily as seasoned pros. About half way across the room, Casey gestured with his hand and they dropped to their bellies, commando crawling the rest of the way to the end of the bed. Bella strained to hear what they were planning next.

"We made it." Casey said breathlessly.

"Yep – made it." Caitlin agreed.

"Now we have to attack and take them prisoner."

"I no wanna 'tack Mommy." The concern in her voice was evident.

"Not really attack, Caitlin. Remember I told you – this is just pretend. We're practicing. Just in case."

"Just in case what?"

Casey was silent for minute. "I don't know, but Mom and Dad are always talking 'bout 'just in case' with Uncle Carlisle. They got emergency plans just in case something goes wrong."

"What's 'mergancy?"

"Well...It's usually something dangerous maybe like bad guys coming or if you're really sick. So you and me, we're practicing for a bad guys emergency.

We got a plan, just in case. That's why we snuck into this enemy camp and now we gotta attack. Understand?"

There was no response but Bella could imagine what her daughter was doing. She'd have her thumb in her mouth and her wide eyes would be fixed adoringly on her older brother.

The faintest movement beside her, alerted Bella to the fact that Edward was also awake. She wondered how much of the children's conversation he had overheard. It was something they'd have to discuss...

A rustling sound at the end of the bed caught her attention. She could feel the covers pulling slightly as little bodies scaled the mattress and climbed onto the bed.

"When I count to three, we attack, okay Caitlin?" In his excitement, Casey's whisper wasn't nearly as quiet as he likely intended it to be. "One...two..."

Bella sensed Edward bracing himself in anticipation of a child landing on top of him. She did the same, tensing her stomach muscles so that a foot wouldn't press directly down on her bladder—she knew she should have got up and gone to the bathroom earlier...

"Three!"

The children launched themselves across the bed and landed on top of their parents. Despite their preparations both Bella and Edward grunted as the little bodies impacted with theirs. The children immediately began tickling and their parents fought back.

For a few minutes the bed bounced wildly. Wiggling bodies, flailing arms and kicking feet were all jumbled together with blankets and pillows.

Screeches of delight filled the air punctuated with cries of 'gotcha' and 'no you don't.' Finally Bella had Caitlin wrapped in her arms and was giving her a hug and a kiss while Edward had Casey trapped and hanging upside down over his shoulder, much to the boy's delight.

Edward set Casey down and Bella released Caitlin. They all caught their breath and then Bella tried to look stern. "What do you think you were doing sneaking up on us like that?"

"We was 'tacking you." Caitlin bounced up and down, a huge grin on her face.

"Yep and you didn't even know we were here, did you Dad?" Casey added, obviously full of pride at the success of his plan.

"No—you completely surprised me." Edward solemnly told him while exchanging knowing looks with his wife.

"Good!" Casey grinned in delight.

Bella observed the toast crumbs stuck to the edge of his mouth and noted a jam stain on Caitlin's pajama top. "Did you get your own breakfast?" she asked apprehensively, wondering what trouble the two might have gotten into downstairs. Sleeping in was never a good idea...

"Nope, Garrett got us some toast with jelly and some juice. He said to be good and play with Caitlin or to watch TV and let you sleep—but I forgot that last part."

Casey frowned, obviously recalling the instructions a bit too late.

"That's okay, buddy." Edward ruffled his son's hair. "We need to get up anyway."

"Now, how about you two sneaky munchkins go downstairs and let your poor Mom and Dad recuperate from your attack?" Bella suggested.

"All right—Garrett's reading those boring books from his big school. Maybe Caitlin and I can surprise attack him." Casey grinned at the prospect. Garrett wasn't home too often and both of the little ones were excited to have their big brother around.

"Just don't bother him for too long – he has his exams next week and needs to study." Edward warned.

"We be good," Caitlin promised, scooting off the bed and racing towards the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Casey climbed over his mother's legs and off the bed, hurrying to catch up with his little sister.

Bella looked over at her husband and laughed. "So much for sleeping in on our day off."

"Yeah—next time, let's farm them out to my aunt. She loves having them around."

"Now there's a good idea."

"And," Edward leaned in and gave her a slow lingering kiss, "If they're not here, I can execute my own secret early morning attack on you."

"Really?" Bella kissed him back. "You'd attack your poor defenseless wife while she sleeps?"

"In a flash." Edward gave her a wink and then dove across the bed and quickly pinned her down. He straddled her, holding her arms over her head. "See? I'd do it just like that."

"Of course, I'd have to struggle and try to escape." Bella wiggled underneath him, purposely rolling her hips against him. "I might even scream for help."

"Oh, I'd try to make sure that you had a reason to scream," Edward teased, releasing her hands so that he could cup and caress her breasts.

Bella sighed in pleasure and ran her hands up his arms, stroking the smooth muscled surface. "As much as I'd like to continue this, we should get up and save Garrett from the kids. He did come home to get some studying done..."

"As always, you're right." Edward leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose before climbing out of bed. Bella followed suit and stared at the tangled covers and un-tucked sheets that were the remains of the early morning 'attack' by the children.

"Well, I was going to change the bedding anyway," she said philosophically.

"Edward, will you finish stripping the bed while I go get fresh sheets?"

"Let me guess, the purple polka dot ones?"

"Of course! You bought them for me when Caitlin was born. I wouldn't want to seem ungrateful by not using them."

"Bella, that was over two years ago."

"So I'm very grateful and, remember our deal. You don't complain and I give you a reward."

"Mmm – I like rewards. I won't say a word."

Bella quickly retrieved the much disputed sheets from the linen closet and soon they were working companionably making the bed.

"Edward? Did you hear Casey this morning, when he was talking to Caitlin about 'just in case' and emergencies?"

"Yeah. He must have overheard part of our conversation with Carlisle last week."

"I wonder how much he heard?" She grabbed her pillow and stuffed it into a cover.

"And how much he understood?" Edward looked up from where he was precisely folding the sheet and tucking it under the mattress.

"Yeah – he was talking about 'bad guys' and 'having a plan' but it was more like a game..." Bella shoved the sheet on her side under the edge of the mattress and pulled it up the bed.

Edward rounded the bed and fixed the corner that Bella had just tucked in and then smoothed the sheet flat, ensuring it was evenly distributed. "If he thinks we're just playing a game with 'Uncle Carlisle' that's fine. I don't want him worrying about the real thing."

"Edward with everything that happened with my mother I... She paused in the middle of stuffing Edward's pillow into a case and cast a worried look at her husband.

"Bella, we've talked through this before. With me being an orphan and what happened to your mom we aren't inviting trouble just preparing for the worst while hoping for the best. Carlisle is aware of our wishes and will see that everything is taken care of."

"I know—I worry too much." She slowly plumped the pillow and set it down on the bed. "I guess it's hearing Casey talk about 'just in case' that's bothering me. He doesn't even know that we were talking about who would be legal guardian if we both died..."

Edward gathered Bella in his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "It's not a pleasant thought, contemplating your own death, but we hadn't updated those files since before Caitlin was born and Carlisle wanted to make sure everything was in place—"

"Just in case," they finished together. They stood silently in each other's arms, lost in their own personal thoughts.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"I suppose things happen the way they're supposed to happen..." Bella's voice trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, they do." Edward leaned back and gave her a quick kiss. "Now enough of this—we have the weekend off and children are waiting for us downstairs.

Let's go enjoy our family. We can discuss this another time."

Bella conceded. "All right. I'll finish making the bed while you take a shower."

Edward grabbed his things and went into the adjoining bathroom. Bella pulled up the bed spread and added the throw cushions. Once she was finished, she picked up a family portrait from the nightstand and gently traced the faces of her husband and children. A smile spread across her face.

"Mommy—I need you!" The cry drifted up the stairs.

With a sigh, Bella turned away from the award.

"I'm coming," Setting the family photo down beside the freshly made bed, she went to answer the call of her children.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 _ **I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does.**_

 **Married 10 years**

Bella fluffed up the pillows, before arranging them across the top of the mattress. She briefly traced the polka dot pattern with her finger, smiling at the memories that the print evoked. Over the years, a lot had happened on this set of bedding—she'd be sad when they were finally worn out, and the chances of ever finding the pattern again were slim. Maybe she shouldn't use them so often but then again, what was the point of having something if you never got to enjoy using it? Giving her head a slight shake at her own foolish thoughts, she resumed her task, smoothing the bottom sheet into place and then reaching for the flat sheet.

Suddenly arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a solid surface while warm lips tickled her neck.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She smiled and turned in her husband's arms, kissing him tenderly.

"Mmm. Good morning to you, too." He ran his hands up and down her back, then squeezed her bottom while wiggling his eye brows suggestively. "Are you sure you want to finish making that bed? You know those sheets can be very inspirational..."

"After last night, how can you even think of that? You should be all worn out." Bella ran her hands across his chest and grinned up at him.

"Worn out? Do you think you're married to some old fogey? Maybe I should just show you..."

"Edward..." She warned him, stepping out of his arms. "You have that appointment this morning and it doesn't look good if you're late on the last day."

"Yeah – I guess you're right," he reluctantly agreed, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But," he drew her close and whispered in her ear. "Tonight I want to celebrate and I know exactly what I want to do." With a quick squeeze and a kiss on her lips, he let her go. Edward walked to the closet and rummaged around pulling out a dress shirt and tie. He held the tie up disdainfully. "I'm not going to miss wearing one of these things every day."

"Oh you'll still be getting dressed up for work. If you're running your own firm, you'll need to look respectable in order to inspire confidence in your clients."

"I thought that was going to be the job of my able bodied assistant. After all, you're the one with the people skills." Edward pulled on his shirt and began to do up the buttons.

"Well your assistant is only working part time, remember." Bella watched her husband getting dressed, admiring the width of his shoulders. At 40, he was still in better shape than men half his age.

"Sure—I'll believe that when I see it." He half turned to face her while working the tie under the collar of his shirt. "Bella, you'll be at the office way more than half time. I know you. You can't resist poking your nose in —"

"Poking my nose in?" She put her hands on her hips and tried to look affronted. Edward just tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. After a brief stare off, she conceded the point. "Well, I'm just concerned. This is our future. I want to make sure everything is done properly."

"Bella, everything will be fine." He walked over and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. "The office space we rented is in the 'right' neighborhood. The decorators did a fantastic job— with your guidance, of course. We have a client base already lined up. Masen Security is going to be a success."

"I know. I just worry sometimes..." She let her voice trail off and adjusted the ends of the tie.

"Worry about what?"

"You... Leaving Carlisle's company... If you'll be happy..." She looked up and searched his face for answers. "Are you sure this is what you want to do?

You're not just doing it for my sake? I mean, you've worked for Carlisle in one form or another since you were in high school, that's over 20 years..."

"Bella. We've been over this and over this. That isn't my life. You and the kids are. I'm not cut out to work with James and since Carlisle died I'm absolutely miserable there, I stayed because I felt like Carlisle rescued me after my parents died and I was good at it." He shook his head. "It lost its glamour long ago. I don't enjoy the work like I used to, especially," he paused and placed a kiss on her forehead, "since you decided to quit last year and stay home with the kids."

"It was for the best."She tried unsuccessfully to mask the regret in her voice.

"I know that's why you quit and it was the right thing to do for them, but you miss working, don't you?" He looked at her and she ruefully nodded in agreement.

"This way, you can still work but on your own terms. We get to be a team again. It's win-win for all of us." He placed another kiss on her forehead and then continued getting dressed.

Bella watched him adjust his tie and then returned to making the bed. Edward searched through the closet for his suit coat. "You know, the money my uncle left us really tipped the scales on this decision. We don't have to worry about money for the kids' schooling or retirement. I never knew he was such a shrewd investor."

"We're lucky he was, otherwise we wouldn't be taking that family vacation next week."

"Yeah—it's going to be great. We've never been able to take off for three weeks before and it will be good for the kids to see some of the country."

"I think you're more excited than Casey is about this."

"Maybe." Edward grinned at her as he emerged from the closet with his suit coat.

"I'm going to call the rental company at noon to double check on the cabin."

"Edward—don't bug those people to death. All the arrangements are made."

"I know. I just want to be sure..." Edward headed into the bathroom to try to tame his hair and Bella shook her head. Her husband was like a big kid sometimes.

She stared at the bed and tugged the comforter into place then moved to add the throw pillows.

Edward exited the bathroom and planted a quick kiss on her cheek. "I'm off. I'll see you tonight."

"Okay. Have a good day." She listened, a pillow clutched in her hand, as he went down the stairs. He was whistling happily. Moving to the bedroom window she hugged the pillow to her chest and watched him walk to the car.

There was a spring in his step that she hadn't seen in quite awhile.

'Yes,' she said to herself, ' Edward's right. We'll be able to work together again and he's obviously happy. It was the right decision to make. Sometimes you just know that it's time to move on." She gave a satisfied nod and then finished making the bed.

The End


End file.
